


i'd eat her out if she was on my dinner plate

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fill, Voyeurism, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: prompt fillhttps://kinkyronpa.dreamwidth.org/1278.html?thread=9214"Seiko ends up seeing them get it on, and stays for the show. Bonus points: Ruruka notices but doesn't say anything about it."p.s. the title is a blink-182 lyric who saw that coming? literally everyone. (but i thought it was fitting since it's from the song 'voyeur')





	i'd eat her out if she was on my dinner plate

She didn't mean to walk in on them, not at first. Seiko was just going to deliver pharmaceuticals to Ruruka, normal things that her best friend would ask of her; contraception, aphrodisiacs, and the like. Of course, those things are sexual in nature, but she never expected that they would be banging when she came to deliver them.

She slowly opened the door to the apartment that her friends were staying in. "R-"

"Ah! Yes! Fuck! Right there!" the confectioner screamed out, and at that point Seiko knew that Ruruka was not aware that she was in the apartment, let alone was talking to her.

The pharmacist only intended to wait outside the door until they were done, but the door was cracked open, giving her a good look inside.

The confectioner was on top of Izayoi, sitting up and grinding her hips against his, back arched as she let out small moans. They were facing towards the wall where the door was located, but not close enough where they would've immediately noticed the pharmacist.

They were both naked as the day they were born, clothes in a pile on the floor. The pharmacist had seen her best friend naked before, but she found something erotic in seeing the confectioner naked like this. She found her arm dropping down in between her legs, biting her lip to stifle possible moans she might let out, worried that the mask over her mouth wouldn't muffle her noises enough.

She wasn't sure if she wished she was the one giving Ruruka that much pleasure, or if she wanted to be in there with both of them. She spared neither thought from her mind as she rubbed at herself while watching the other two go at it.

The confectioner opened her eyes and stared right at Seiko. _Shit_ , she thought, _I've been caught._ But the pink-haired girl didn't say anything, instead smiled and stared at the other girl as she ground into the blacksmith.

"What are you staring at?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, honey."

Seiko's shoulders relaxed with the other girl's words.

This went on for a few more minutes before a loud moan could be heard from both the confectioner and the blacksmith.

Ruruka began to redress. "Come on, honey, Seiko should be by to deliver my pharmaceuticals soon." she said.

The pharmacist walked a few steps away from the door and then back to it and knocked.

"Oh, Seiko, you're here already," the pink-haired girl said, feigning surprise.

 _You know damn well I've been here_ , is what she wanted to say. "Yeah, I have the pharmaceuticals you asked for," she said instead. She wanted to apologize for what she had just seen, but didn't know how to bring it up. What was she supposed to say? _I'm sorry I walked in on you and your boyfriend fucking and got off to it_? 

"It's okay, you know,"

"Huh?"

"We've been wanting to invite you in here for a long time. Maybe you should join us next time."

_Oh._


End file.
